fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Broly
Broly is a character from the Dragon Ball Z manga and anime series. He is known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan" due to his abnormally high power level even from birth. He bears an intense hatred of Goku due to the latter annoying him with his incessant crying when they were infants. Despite his relative lack of appearances (only appearing in movies and spin-off material) he is one of Dragon Ball's most popular antagonists. In Fiction Wrestling, Broly is currently signed to WWE: Animated, and has, in the past, wrestled for ECW. He is one of the most dominating fiction wrestlers in history, with only a few ever being able to score a definite victory over him. Background * Series: Dragon Ball Z * Species: Saiyan * Age: 'N/A * '''Height: ' * '''Weight: * Companies: (Currently) WCW: Showdown (Formerly) WWE: Animated, ECW: Blood & Ink, NWA * Debut: '''1992 * '''Status: Active * Billed from: Planet Vegeta * Allies: N/A * Rivals: Dan Kuso, Z Fighters * Twitter: @LegendarySuperSaiyan Wrestling career NWA/WCW (1992-1994) Broly's wrestling debut came when he was pre-LSSJ, being managed by his father Paragus. Broly's first match saw the inexperienced boy fight Ted Kord. Despite his inexperience, he still managed to wrestle a match that was praised by commentary. He suffered his first of three losses in his entire career against Blue Beetle II, and was taken off TV to train more. Once he returned, he began to win his matches in hard fought contests. After nearly losing a TV match against Beetlejuice, Broly began to learn about his LSSJ form. After the death of his father, he gained his freedom from his control. He could go Legendary Super Saiyan as freely as he wanted. He took a hiatus from wrestling for a while, leaving WCW behind by mid-1994 to hone his power. WWF (1995-1997) ECW (1997-2001) WWE: Animated (2013) WCW: Showdown (2013) Personality Personal life Not much is known of Broly's personal life outside of wrestling. No one has ever thought to follow Broly around after a show (and for good reason). Though rumors state that he simply trains for his next opportunity. Broly reportedly never hung around backstage areas during his tenure in the 90s. He wasn't a very sociable person, though attempts were made by some to be friendly to Broly. They normally ended with Broly punching the person, though once in ECW he did have a backstage conversation with a rookie Yuffi Kisaragi. Nobody knows what they talked about to this day, but the fact that Yuffie managed to have a casual talk with Broly and not get hurt is a legend many to this day use to try and claim that Broly might have a heart. In Wrestling Broly uses a powerhouse wrestling style, being one of the most powerful big men in Fiction Wrestling history. Despite his size, though, he is deceptively fast. And he is a very smart in-ring competitor. This combination of power, speed, and brains makes him a very scary opponent. Though one can easily get the better of Broly if they continue to mock and goad him into making bad decisions. Finishers * Omega Blaster (Press Slam onto the Knee) * Running Powerslam (Former finisher pre-LSSJ, now used as a signature) Signatures * Gigantic Spike (Mat Slam) * Samoan Drop * Fireman's Carry Flapjack * Spinebuster * Running Leg Drop * Running Knee Drop * Back Body Drop * Front Suplex Slam * Biel Throw * Double Foot Stomp * Wheel Kick Managers * Paragus Nicknames * The Legendary Super Saiyan Entrance themes * "Enter Sandman" by Metallica Championships and Accomplishments WCW:ShowDown WCW Animation World Heavyweight Champion (3 time) WWE:Animation King of the Ring (1997) ECW * ECW Animation World Championship (1 time, longest reigning) * ECW Animation Tag Team Championships (1 time) - with The Juggernaut Trivia * Only three people have ever defeated Broly: Ted Kord (in Broly's early WCW days in 1992), The Punisher (after his return to ECW in 1998), and Charlie Brown (due to interference from Dan Kuso in WWE in 2013). * Broly, to this day, claims that he is a former WWE Toon Champion due to the fact that he pinned Son Goku cleanly for the title. In the official records, his match is counted as a loss due to the decision reversal after Broly continued to beat up Goku post-match. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers